five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Xavier's
Info Five Nights at Xavier's is a reversal fanon game made by the one and only Demonic BB. It's a reversal in the means that you are the animatronics, trying to survive against the humans. Plot When Fazbear's Fright burned down, all the animatronics got sold and rebuilt, but put in a combination of all pizzerias. (The ones from FNAF 1, 2 and 3) They were later told that the person who bought them only bought them so they could be brutally dismantled. Your job is to make sure all animatronics survive by switching between them. Characters There are a lot of characters. (There's actually just five, with 4 being playable, but you can add your OCs.) Playable Characters Freddy Fazbear (The standard choice, with normal health, speed and defense.) Chica Chicken (The more healthier choice, with high health, normal speed and low defense.) Bonnie Bunny (The bulkier choice, with normal health, low speed and high defense.) Foxy the Pirate Fox (The faster choice, with low health, high speed and normal defense.) Unplayable Characters Xavier Munroe: Commonly referred to as The Guillotine or just X, he carries a Guillotine and a taser, just in case. Nobody knows why he hunts the four animatronics down, though. Puppet: It's the puppet. What do you expect? Gameplay When you start off, you'll notice something odd. You ARE the animatronics. "But, Demonic, don't you mean animatronic?" I hear you say. Well, this plays like GTA 5, where you can switch between all 4 animatronics. Your job is to survive against the enemy, Xavier Munroe, master assassin. Nights There are 6 nights, like FNAF3, then a cutscene, played much like minigames, after each one. Night 1 Night 1 begins when you activate as Freddy in the FNAF1 pizzeria, facing a calendar, telling you it is 12 July 2034. There is also a blood-written message on the wall, saying "I WATCHED". Now remember that phrase, as it takes the place of "IT'S ME" in this game. This serves more as a tutorial level. Once you complete the night, the place becomes all pixelated and the camera pulls out and goes into the Puppet's eyes, showing a hooded figure. Suddenly, it blacks out with an echo saying "I WATCHED THEM DIE." You then get jumpscared by a dead child. Night 2 This is the night where Xavier becomes active for the first time. You reactivate in the FNAF2 pizzeria. Your goal is to find Bonnie and get to a safe location. Once you complete the night, the camera goes into BB's eyes, showing the cloaked figure forcefully pushing the Balloons sign into BB's chest. Suddenly, it blacks out with an echo saying "I WILL GET YOU." You then get jumpscared by a dismantled BB's head. Night 3 Now, you have both Freddy and Bonnie, which means either one of them could die if you're not careful. You activate in the FNAF3 horror attraction and have to find Chica. Once you do, Xavier will automatically appear behind you. You hide in a vent and shut down. The next cutscene cuts to the hooded figure picking up Freddy's top hat and crushing it in its hands. This time, it blacks out with a growl. You then get jumpscared by a torn, bloodified Freddy plushie. Night 4 Now that you have 3 animatronics to take care of, but you need to find Foxy. You have to climb through the vents, peeking into rooms. You eventually find Foxy and deactivate. But, in the darkness, you hear someone else in the vents. Suddenly, Freddy reactivates on a conveyor belt, going into a crusher. Thus starts the next night. Night 5 Now, with Foxy, Bonnie and Chica, you have to find Freddy before Xavier finds you first. This takes place in a distorted mix of all the previous locations. You find Freddy, only to be confronted by Xavier holding a Guillotine. Freddy then elbows Xavier and all animatronics get shut down all of a sudden. Night X This is the final night and the hardest. With all 4 animatronics, you have to survive against Xavier in the same area, but darker and more distorted. Once you get through this night, Xavier gets arrested and all the animatronics get set free. After this, you unlock...SKINS! Skins After Night X, you gain access to skins. (You're gonna have to help submit some, though.) Freddy Fazbear Normal Freddy Toy Freddy Withered Freddy Phantom Freddy Shadow Freddy Golden Freddy King Freddy Evil Freddy Chica Chicken Normal Chica Toy Chica (With or without beak.) Withered Chica Phantom Chica Bonnie Bunny Normal Bonnie Toy Bonnie Withered Bonnie Spring Bonnie (Fixed Springtrap) Springtrap Shadow Bonnie Foxy the Pirate Fox Normal Foxy Toy Foxy (Pre-Mangle) Withered Foxy Phantom Foxy Fixed Foxy Golden Foxy Easter Eggs * During the credits, inputting the Konami Code turns on a music video of The Living Tombstone's FNAF3 Song. * If you wait long enough, Freddy will whistle the Toreador March. * If you input the Konami Code BACKWARDS on the title screen, it'll take you to a special test level. Inputting it forwards will take you to Freddy's House. * Inputting the Konami Code backwards on the credits will start up a dance minigame with Freddy and the gang. Even Xavier will join in! Trivia * Xavier's jumpscare will get more scary the further you go in the game and on Night X, it becomes censored due to heart attacks galore. Special Thanks * Scott Cawthon for making all these games and planting the seed that sprouted into a massive tree Category:Games